


Histoires de droïdes

by Nelja



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil d'histoires en 100 mots sur les droïdes de Star Wars. C-3PO a quelque chose à apprendre à Han Solo, et une discussion complexe avec R2-D2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enseignement

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Georges Lucas.
> 
> Pour taraxacumoff, qui avait suggéré une fic sur C3PO et Han Solo, sur le thème "enseignement".

"Si tu ne sais pas _une_ chose utile, je te fous dehors !"

"Mais monseigneur, je suis versé dans six millions de formes de communication, ainsi que chaque détail du protocole, sans même compter..."

"Exactement ce que je disais !" s'exclama un Han Solo excédé. "Sauf si... hum..."

C'est ainsi qu'en quelques mois seulement, Han acquit la réputation discutablement glorieuse de connaître, pour chaque système, chaque planète, la pire insulte, qui pouvait entraîner crises de nerfs et haines séculaires à elle seule.

"Je dois l'avouer," disait-il modestement en reprenant un verre, "j'ai eu un bon professeur."


	2. Bip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour PresKunange, qui a suggéré du R2D2/C3PO, sur le thème "Bip".

"Bip."

"Hum, cela peut avoir de nombreux sens différents. Il a pu juste dire que nous étions des partenaire efficaces, par exemple..."

"Bip bip !"

"Mais non, je ne considérerais pas cela comme insultant, voyons. C'est juste que... comment dire."

"Bip."

"Je suis touché. Très touché. Je ne partage pas ces préjugés, bien évidemment. Mais je suis programmé pour éviter de choquer les différentes cultures que nous rencontrons..."

"Bip bip."

"Maintenant que tu le dis, s'ils ne comprennent pas, il ne peut pas y avoir de mal. Notre langage corporel n'est pas non plus iterprétable..."

"Bip."

"Bip aussi."


End file.
